1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational audio devices for children. More specifically, it relates to an educational audio device that allows the user to select a specific button cover having indicia thereon, preferably showing a letter of an alphabet: the cover pops open to show the button underneath, which has a drawing or representation of a character or thing that begins with the selected letter. Upon the user pressing the button, a recording is played that speaks a short piece relating to the character or representation of the associated original letter depicted on the cover. Even more specifically, the invention relates to an educational audio device where the recorded message played it preceded by a simulated ringing telephone sound, and that the educational audio device of the present invention includes a simulated telephone handset that the child or user holds in the usual manner while the device operates. It is also contemplated that the unit could be programmable in that different sets of messages could be placed within the unit as the user progresses in skill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various educational devices that utilize recording medium to deliver a message appropriate to a button pressed on the body of the device. The present invention aids in the learning process by providing a two-step process in the activation of the specific recording, the first step being the opening of a cover having indicia thereon, which could be spring-loaded to pop open when depressed. Underneath the cover is a picture or representation that elaborates on the symbol or indicium marked on the cover. With the release of the button cover, a telephone ringing sound is heard through a speaker or simulated telephone handset. When the user presses the button underneath the released cover, an associated recording is played. In preferred embodiments, the various recordings are located on a CD (compact disk) located inside the apparatus. This allows for the CD to be replaced when various steps in the learning process are completed. This two-step process in accessing the specific associated recording assists in the user learning the link between the indicium or symbol on the cover of the button, and the message that the recording conveys when the button, and its related picture or representation, is pressed. Additionally, in the preferred embodiments described herein, the symbol on the button cover is a letter of an alphabet, and the representations on the buttons underneath are nursery-rhyme characters or the like. The character associated with the letter speaks to the child on the phone. There were various related patents found during a search at the United States Patent and Trademark Office, and they are compared and contrasted with the present invention below.
First is U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,049 issued to Avi Arad et al. on Oct. 21, 1997. This discloses a toy telephone recording and playback device. The buttons are connected to a memory chip through a microprocessor and the recording capacity of a segment of the chip is determined and used. The recorded segment may be played back at a later point in time. This is unlike the present invention in that no cover is seen disposed over the buttons on the device and that no specific playback is called for by the depressing of the button.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,508 issued to Richard C. Wingate on Mar. 11, 1997 there is disclosed a toy telephone with a visual display and audio storage to allow the recording of audio and image data that can be retrieved and played by a predetermined sequence of keypresses and also includes a programmable timer to retrieve these recorded messages at certain times. This is dissimilar from the present invention in that no cover is seen over the buttons to make the retrieval of the recorded message a two-step operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,993 issued to Cathy R. Lindley et al. on May 7, 1996 discloses an educational 911 training device. This includes a replica telephone with a headset, a speaker, and a plurality of buttons. Unlike the present invention, the buttons do not have the hinged covers of the instant invention.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,484 issued to Julie A. Lemelle on Dec. 12, 1995. This is a doll that is used to teach children to use the 911 system. The device includes a simulated telephone key set and has a prerecorded tape that includes the types of instructions and requests that an emergency operator would use. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the hinged, pop-up cover located over the buttons to activate predetermined recording segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,188 issued to Dalita R. Tomellini on Jan. 17, 1995 discloses an audio playback device resembling a telephone. A memory is included having a plurality of sound tracks corresponding to images on an image plate. With a selector dial and an output unit, selected soundtracks are played when a switch assembly is activated. No indicia on button covers, as is required by the present invention, is taught in the Tomellini device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,437 issued to Yukuo Yokota et al. on Feb. 8, 1994 there is an audio device disclosed that includes cards having visual indicators and an optical sensor within the device that distinguishes marks on the card and that then plays associated prerecorded material. Unlike the present invention, there is no plurality of buttons on the body of the device relating to specific indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,971 issued to Susan A. Williams on Feb. 9, 1993 discloses a toy telephone recorder. Buttons with illustrations are mounted on the unit. Pressing these buttons allows either a prerecorded message to be activated or, with the simultaneous pressing of a record button, to allow a new message to be recorded at the associated memory location. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention with no teaching of the novel hinged button covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,447 issued to Adolph E. Goldfarb on Sep. 8, 1992 shows a multiple choice verbal sound toy. Unlike the present invention, there are no covers on the buttons that bring forth various supplemental sounds. Thus the Goldfarb device does not have the two step operation that leads the user from the single symbol to the related representational symbol that then, in turn, activates is an associated recording playback.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,126 issued to Dan V. Kimball on Oct. 22, 1991. This is a sound association and learning system where recognizable bird pictures are associated with scannable bar codes. Scanning the relevant barcode generates a unique index that points to the relevant birdsong stored on a Compact Disc. Unlike the present invention, there are no buttons, or button covers including indicia and symbols related to one another taught.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,086 issued to Eishe Koika on Mar. 3, 1987 there is disclosed a sound reproducing device. Unlike the present invention, there are no labeled hinged covers over the various buttons on the apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,452 issued to Richard G. Wood on Aug. 1, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,744 issued to Thomas E. Sloane, Jr. et al. on Nov. 6, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,536 issued to Marvin I Glass et al. on Dec. 22, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,037 issued to Wyman N. Hill on Jun. 2, 1931 all disclose children's telephones or toy telephones. As in the patents mentioned above, in none of them are the novel marked button covers of the present invention taught.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.